Parting Ways
This page mentions scenes in which some heroes leave each other, either to help others in trouble, to face community service, to avoid capture, or that they're not meant to be together. Either way, it's likely that those heroes would eventually return. Examples * Lando betrays Han to Darth Vader, allowing Vader to torture him and bounty hunter Boba Fett to take him prisoner. Vader freezes him in carbonite, and gives him to Fett to take to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. * Following the defeats of Umarak and Makuta, Ekimu thanked the Toa Uniters for restoring peace on Okoto once again as the Toa then bidded farewell towards Ekimu and the Islanders before departing for the Matoran Universe. * Steven Universe chooses to turn himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and before leaving with them. Later on, Lapis Lazuli chooses to leave for space, taking the entire barn with her. *After halting Megatron and Quintessa's machinations, Optimus Prime rallies all surviving Autobots across the stars to return to Cybertron, currently suspended in Earth's orbit, to begin rebuilding the planet. Optimus and his crew (Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Hot Rod, etc.) then make their way to Cybertron onboard the Knight Ship while the Guardian Knights follow them in their combined form Dragonstorm. *After helping them save the Earth from Soundwave and his nuclear beacon generator, Hi-Test departs to the Shadowzone while giving a goodbye smile to Bumblebee's Autobot team and Optimus Prime. * Ryan Mitchell chooses to leave the team so he can search for a way to defeat the demons. * Garrett hands Excalibur over to Kayley and sadly returns to the forest, after telling her that he doesn't belong in Camelot. Quotes Gallery Images Gojira.jpg|Upon waking up, Godzilla left the city and swam back into the ocean 84a29b969cdb022c2c85cef28093cbe2.jpg|Lapis lazuli flying off into space after thanking Steven for his help elliot.jpg|Elliott leaves Pete to help another kid in trouble 960.jpg|Homer's mother, Mona, leaves her son for the underground VSB7.jpg|Blossom takes leave of her sisters to face community service, only to be pardoned in the next episode han frozen.jpg|Han leaves Leia and gets frozen in carbonite pocahontas-disney.jpg|John Smith leaves Pocahontas for treatment of his wound from Ratcliffe's bullet File:I_am_my_mom_295.png|Steven Universe leaves with Aquamarine and Topaz after choosing to turn himself in. Hi-Test Start Living on the Shadowzone.png|Hi-Test smiling goodbye to the Autobots as he departs for the Shadowzone. File:RYAN361.jpg|Ryan Mitchell leaves the team so he can search for a way to defeat the demons. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9154.jpeg|With their friendship restored, Tod and Copper share one last smile at each other before parting. Spike_cries_over_leaving_Twilight_S03E09.png|Spike tearfully takes leave of Twilight in favor of Applejack. File:Raising_the_Barn_233.png|Lapis Lazuli tearfully leaves for space, taking the entire barn with her. Videos "You Stay, I Go." (The Iron Giant, 1999)|The Iron Giant bidding Hogarth farewell before flying off to intercept the missile and save Rockwell. Supernatural 13x16 The Boys Say Goodbye To Scooby Gang & Come Back To Our World|Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and their friend Castiel parting ways with the Scooby Gang before returning to their world with help from the reformed Ghost Kid. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes